Shin Byung
Shin Byung (脛炳, Jìng Bǐng) is a Dark Mage from the Team Hat Trick, one of the teams of the Dracola Guild. Appearance Shin Byung has a Chinese descent and as such, dresses in Chinese clothing, including a bluish-green Tangzhuang, with purple outlines. He has a tendency to keep his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. When he separates them, he reveals a simple mirror, which he is usually seen with. He is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes, and the few times he has opened them from more than just slits, his eye color is shown to be a light blue. He also has short, black hair. Personality Shin Byung is a rather narcissist person, constantly complaining about others' styles or about miserable details about his appearance, for example, if his hair is a bit more combed to a side that to other. He is alsoi extremely vain. He is not only very vain and narcissist, he also thinks that he is the "most beautiful person in the world". As a member of a Dark Guild, his heart is derived to talk trash about others. He usually insults their personal tastes and the way they dress. He was seen insulting one's outfits. For him, his Celestial Spirit Magic is the most pretty of all, as he summons personal spirits. He can sometimes turn arrogant, as when his Celestial Spirits don't obey his orders. Magic and Abilities Magic Celestial Spirits Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Shin is a great wizard, capable of summoning Celestial Spirits. His proficiency with this magic is remarkable, as he was capable of summoning several spirits at the same time. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring his orders and acting on their own. This makes Shin furious and considers them arrogant, while he is actually the arrogant one. Unlike the normal Celestial Spirit Mage, Shin uses his mirror to summon them. *'The Mirror' (鏡 Kagami): Unlike most Celestial Spirits , Shin Byung can summon personal spirits, unique to him. Instead of keys, he uses his mirror to summon them, which means he doesn't need a key. To counteract, he needs to reflect a certain thing to summon each Spirit. To summon the spirit Mirror, which was the only one revealed until now, he needs to reflect the enemy's face. When summoned, Mirror reveals itself as a small girl, with a white and long kimono, having a very pale skin and mint hair. She has a symbol on her foorehead of three purple crystals. Her mirror is round and has two feather-like extensions on each side. Her special ability is to reflect and double the enemy's attack. It can also save the enemy's attack by absorbing it and releasing it later. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): From his mirror, Sh in was seen capable of releaing powerful energy waves and attacks, very bright. His great ability with this technique surpasses most wizards. His spells are always in great scale, creating big spheres or blasts that can engulf surrounding light with its power. *'Light Bomber': Shin puts his hands together in front as he charges a blazing white aura and forms a yellow energy sphere in his hands. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Light Shield': Unlike the normal shield, Shin creates a sphere in front of him that follows the front of his body. It neglects any attack and can send back weaker ones. *'Light Beams': Shin charges small energy spheres that them release themselves as energy beams. They're strong enough to burn one's arm. (Unnamed) *'Teleportation': While there is light, Shin can teleport himself to anywhere in brief moments. He is proficient enough to surprise strong Mages. Abilities Enhanced Speed: Shin has remarkable speed; his speed is far above that of a normal Human. Shin is fast enough to strike his target before they can even react. Even against a strong wizard, the likes of a Guild Master is forced to keep his guard up against Shin. He is also very quick to dodge fast attacks Quotes *''"Beauty is in the outside..."'' Trivia *He is voiced by the seiyu Jun Fukuyama.